Tal vez
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: HrH Lemon, romance, Juego de palabras, mi eterna obsesión de Harry Potter.. ¿Qué más les puedo decir? Soy muy incorregible y me encanta ser así


**Notas iniciales: **Advierto que este fict contiene _**lemon.**_ Y sin más preámbulos les dejo que disfruten de este songfict. Por cierto, soy mala para los títulos así que tengo la manía de denominarlos igual que la canción utilizada, sabrán disculparme en este detallito ^^

* * *

**TAL VEZ.... QUIZÁ**

* * *

Lo prohibido siempre es excitante y atrayente. Es como si alguien le aplicara un hechizo para que sea más llamativo, todos los seres humanos hemos pasado alguna vez por esta tentación.

Y Hermione Granger es humana, por lo consiguiente también pasa por ello.

_'No deben__ romper tal regla del Colegio'_

Cuántas veces no había escuchado eso de los labios de sus profesores, y sin embargo llevaba siete años desafiando todos los reglamentos con tal de seguir a Harry, el principal motivo por el cual ella se deja llevar por el impulso y no por la cabeza.

_'El Bosque Prohibido está **prohibido** para los estudiantes'_

Ja!! Casi conocía el sitio mejor que Hagrid. Gracias señor Potter por haber sido el guía turístico de tan encantador sitio. Por cierto, y sin nada de ironía, muchísimas gracias por haberle salvado la vida una centena de veces mientras se hallaban allí.

_'Harry y yo finalmente arreglamos nuestros problemas y ahora somos novios'_

Esto último léase _'Harry está indisponible para cualquiera, en **especial **para su mejor amiga'_

Hermione sonrió con cierto fastidio mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Si hay algo que debía admitir era que el instinto no le fallaba a Cho. Por lo que a Harry se le había escapado en una plática Cho siempre tuvo celos de ella, en especial desde hace 7 años atrás que era cuando estaban en el Quinto Curso.

_'El amor siempre nubla a la razón'_

Esta regla Hermione sí la había cumplido al pie de la letra. Si tanto le quería lo más obvio era que intentara que él fije sus ojos hacia ella en vez de decirle que comprenda a Cho, que su vida (la de Harry) no es una carga fácil de llevar y con una linda novia todo sería más dulce, menos doloroso.

Y Harry, como nunca antes en la vida, le hizo caso. Para Sexto Año habían reanudado su relación en medio de los exámenes de EXTASIS, partidos de Quidditch (perfecto pretexto eran los entrenamientos para las citas entre los buscadores de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw) ataques de mortífagos escoltados por dementores, y en especial por el descubrimiento de la nueva mascota _Nagini_, perteneciente al querido enemigo de Harry, Su Señoría lord Voldemort . Como bien decía Ron _'Nos salvamos por el pelo de una rana calva'_

Y Séptimo Año era previsto como el año más intenso en la vida de Harry, no sólo por el final de sus estudios en Hogwarts, sino por la presión estudiantil que esto llevaría y también porque los ataques de Voldemort se habían vuelto más salvajes y el Tenebroso bien irritado estaba por haber fallado en seis ocasiones anteriores. _'El próximo año tú o yo!! Sólo uno vivirá para contar lo fastidioso que resultó esta batalla' _Su amenaza aún resonaba en la mente de quienes estuvieron presente en aquel terrible instante.

Y algo muy interesante era que en este último año de estudios (el más importante en la vida de Harry) Cho no estaba con él. Ni modo, hubiese sido terrible que ella perdiera el año para repetirlo. Y de cierta forma las 4 lechuzas diarias que ella le enviaba era una forma de estar presente (aunque de una forma un tanto dominante y más bien fastidiosa). Harry, para no caer en el abuso de las lechuzas, siempre esperaba a la número cuatro (que llegaba antes del almuerzo) para enviarle una respuesta de todo lo que ella le decía.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Tal vez porque nuestros encuentros se dan tan contados_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Y aunque esto sonara a egoísta Hermione estaba feliz de la ausencia de Cho puesto que recuperaba todo el tiempo que el año pasado no había compartido con Harry, claro obviando el ataque de los mortífagos al colegio puesto que lucharon juntos.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_'Tu Patronus ha mejorado bastante'_ fue el primer comentario que Harry le había hecho refiriéndose a aquel felino plateado que ella había logrado hacer ante los dementores.

_'Mi maestro fue espectacular'_ le respondió ella con orgullo con la vista siempre hacia el frente.

La mirada de Harry había cambiado hasta ese entonces: era más profunda e intensa, como si pudiese leer la mente de los demás, también tenía cierto aire de rencor hacia la vida pero al mismo tiempo conservaba el semblante de enfrentarse ante todo con toda la fiereza de un león. Y es por ello que sus ojos esmeralda la intimidaban terriblemente. Hermione se pasaba esquivando constantemente los ojos de Harry, como si él en cualquier momento descubriría sus sentimientos.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

En la actualidad Hermione deslizaba algunos mechones de su larga cabellera crespa hacia atrás de su hombro, como Harry suele hacerlo luego de...

Ella suspiró profundamente sin poder quitarse ese constante palpitar de miedo de su pecho. Mientras su mente retrocedía los acontecimientos, se llevó unos dedos al rostro luego de haberlos pasado por los labios.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_'¿¿Estás bien??' _prácticamente le exigía saber tomándola entre los brazos.

En aquellos instantes Hermione intentó incorporarse pero Harry no la dejaba, como si ella hubiese quedado inválida.

_'Estoy bien'_ le repetía sin cesar pero la mancha rojiza a la altura de los hombros de ella no convencían a Harry.

Y sin permiso alguno Harry se atrevió a desnudarle los hombros, claro que no fue más allá de lo debido, y él dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción al ver que no existían heridas en el sitio.

_'Lo lamento'_ Harry comenzó a tartamudear un tanto nervioso al reaccionar sobre lo que había hecho _'Es que la cola del basilisco te tumbó... Y cuando quedaste inconsciente pensé que habías visto sus ojos... luego... pensé que estabas herida'_

Hermione atinó a cubrirse los hombros.

_'Esta es tu sangre...'_ ella sintió las mejillas quemarle _'Te pusiste sobre mí cuando el basilisco estuvo a punto de clavarme sus colmillos y luego volteaste para lanzarle el hechizo Imperius'_

_'Es que tiene veneno en los colmillos y no me perdonaría que murieses por estar en medio de esta batalla que no te corresponde'_

_'Claro que me incumbe!! Si tú estás en ella yo también'_ Hermione tomó aire antes de sus siguientes impulsivas palabras _ 'Siempre te seguiré así sea para enfrentarnos juntos a la muerte'_

Harry pareció no reaccionar ante aquella última frase pero no por ello dejaba de tenerla entre sus brazos y mucho menos dejaba de verla.

Hermione, perdiendo en esos instantes lo último que le quedaba de raciocinio, lo tomó del rostro e hizo suyos aquellos labios que ya tenían dueña. Y para sorpresa de Hermione (y quizá también para el propio Harry) él correspondió a aquel beso e incluso utilizó su experiencia en el arte del ósculo para hacerlo intenso.

Al separar sus rostros a Hermione le pareció que Harry era más hermoso y más prohibido que nunca. Recordó entonces a su novia quien en esos instantes debía estar redactando la carta más larga que lo más seguro es que use a seis lechuzas para que la lleven. Hermione se soltó del abrazo y se apartó de él al instante. Y Harry no lo evitó.

Justo en ese instante llega Ron cubriéndose la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado al verlos bien e informó que pronto llegarán los del Ministerio a llevarse el cuerpo de 'quien tú sabes'

_'Voldemort, Ron' _expresó Harry un tanto irritado _ 'Está muerto ya!! Y no lo revivirás diciendo su nombre'_

El pelirrojo asintió aún un tanto tembloroso por la terrible batalla que se acababa de dar (de seguro que la más famosa en todos los tiempos) y es por ello que no se percataba que sus dos mejores amigos se hallaban envueltos en otro mundo.

Inexplicablemente Hermione se vio atrapada en una extraña relación con Harry, relación que iba mucho más allá del hecho de que ella hubiese estado presente en el instante en que él acabó con su peor enemigo utilizando al propio _ Nagini._

Después de lo acontecido en la Cámara de los Secretos (que fue el sitio del último encuentro entre Voldemort y Harry por lo que era único lugar en el que el basilisco se movía con facilidad) apenas quedaba una noche para en final de clases y, por lo consecuente, el mismo tiempo antes de que Harry se reúna con su amada Cho.

Y mientras los jóvenes magos del colegio disfrutaban la fiesta del año, festejando el final de sus estudios (entre otras cosas) Harry tenía su propia reunión muy apartada de los demás y muy privada, tanto que sólo Hermione estaba presente en aquella habitación del ala este del castillo, esa misteriosa recámara que aparece una vez cada cuatro años y demora dos días antes de volverse inaccesible ante los demás.

No hubo palabras en aquel instante. No era necesario crear un vínculo de vocablos porque la conexión entre ellos estaba en el silencio por el cual se comunicaban. Aunque este mudo ambiente ponía tensa a Hermione que no pensaba en nada en especial, en perfecto contraste con la actitud de Harry quien parecía analizar hasta el aire que respiraba. 

Y como Hermione era quien estaba actuando impulsivamente, fue ella quien dio el primer paso al tomar en un puño la parte delantera de la camisa de Harry y lo haló hacia ella provocando un nuevo encuentro entre sus labios no menos apasionado que el anterior beso y por lo consecuente con mayores consecuencias en especial porque nada ni nadie los interrumpiría.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Quizá porque todos los besos de ti son robados_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Harry retrocedió con Hermione entre sus brazos sin desprenderse de sus labios, lo que les detuvo el paso fue una de las paredes de la habitación. Con Hermione acorralada nada evitaría que él rompiera el contacto y saliera del cuarto sin decir más aunque las manos del joven delataban que aquella acción ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta, en especial porque se deslizaron debajo de la blusa de ella y le acariciaba el vientre comenzando a subir lentamente.

_«Perfecto»_ ella se había dicho mentalmente con cierta ironía, nerviosismo y recelo cuando la razón comenzó a invadirla con pesados argumentos _«un descontrol de mis sentimientos, una alboroto hormonal por parte de él y el resultado es que estoy a punto de entregármele»_

¿Y qué mas daba ello? Si él es el joven al cual ella ama, si esa puede ser la única vez que lo tenga como nunca antes lo había imaginado ni en sus más románticas y despejadas fantasías.

Hermione sintió que Harry iba acariciándola con cuidado, como si esperase alguna petición de que se detuviera,. cosa que ella no haría puesto que mientras más despacio iba Harry más la llenaba de sensaciones que le sacudían hasta el alma.

Pronto Harry dejó sus labios pero continuó besándola en la mejilla, en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, en la barbilla y siguió bajando conforme sus manos iban subiendo. Un castaño mechón de Hermione se interpuso en su camino y Harry lo hizo hacia atrás de su hombro el cual comenzó a saborear con la lengua. Ella tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Y entonces decidió no quedarse atrás, sus femeninas manos comenzaron a explorar, descubrir y sentir la piel de Harry, por supuesto que con mayor cuidado debido a ciertas heridas que él portaba, como prueba contundente del reciente encuentro contra la muerte.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

**_Tal vez te quisiera comer y saciarme de ti  
pues no sé hasta cuándo te vuelva a tener_**

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

El joven sobresaltó cuando ella llegó a sus costillas pero siguió despojándola de la ropa lo cual fue una señal para Hermione de que podía seguir, pero con mayor cuidado. Y así lo hizo.

Sólo fue cuestión de instantes para que estuviesen cubiertos solamente del sudor debido al encuentro que tenían, y sus manos no cesaban de recorrerse mutuamente, sus bocas buscaban desesperadas el sabor salado de la piel y sus cuerpos exigían mas entrega y placer.

Hermione sintió la presión del cuerpo de Harry contra ella, y las exaltaciones que le provocaron jamás podría explicarlas con palabras. De su garganta no podía salir otra cosa que no fueran gemidos causados por el placer que Harry le provocaba en el pecho.

Bien era cierto que él estaba de noviazgo con otra pero también era cierto que Hermione necesitaba tenerlo, así fuera que en esos instantes él pensara en su novia, así fuera que luego todo el mundo se venga en contra de ella por entrometerse en una relación _tan perfecta_.

_'¿Estás bien?' _le había susurrado en el oído apenas segundos después de tomar su virginidad. Hermione permitió que el fugaz dolor desapareciera y que la electricidad consecuente le recorriera la médula hasta llegar a su corazón antes de asentirle con un gesto. Harry pareció satisfecho con la repuesta y la apremió con más besos en el hombro.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

La joven se cruzó de piernas en el borde de la ventana mientras contemplaba el cielo con sus tonalidades rojizas y naranjas mientras el sol se ocultaba con lentitud. A poca distancia de ella estaba impreso en un papel la sonrisa de felicidad perfecta de Cho quien se movía arreglando constantemente su cabello mientras los titulares daban noticia de la próxima boda entre ella y el mago más famoso de todos los tiempos.

Hermione suspiró entre resignada y cansada. Encuentros como el de la mágica habitación se dieron en los siguientes años.

Y ella no podía reclamar nada pues, desde el primer instante y sin palabras, había aceptado las condiciones de la relación tal cual eran, por muy duras que sonaran: 

* Ella sería la otra, la que le brindaba la calidez de una cama, la que lo envolvía en actividades no permitidas, su desfogue sexual. Claro que la amistad seguía intacta y que cuando Harry y ella platicaban ignoraban totalmente el tema de lo que hacían de cuando en cuando en las madrugadas.

* Cho sería la oficial, la que llenaba su vida de detalles hermosos y le quitaba de encima a todos los sensacionalistas reporteros que buscaban hasta los más remotos detalles de lo ocurrido hace cuatro años atrás para poder ser el autor del libro _'Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras: Una lucha al estilo Potter'_ que el Diario _'El Profeta'_ anunció como su próximo lanzamiento (el diario sería la editorial encargada de ello) y buscaba a alguien que consiga todos los pormenores.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hermione vio este anuncio de _'El Profeta' _innecesario. Ella y la mayor parte del mundo mágico sabía que si el diario no conseguía los detalles se los inventaría. Lo que sí era tranquilizador para Hermione era que nadie más que ella sabía cómo Harry festejó su victoria. De hecho, él lo seguía haciendo.

La joven escuchó el sonido de las llaves pero no se inmutó pues sólo una persona tiene acceso a su departamento.

Lo primero en que Harry posó su mirada fue en Hermione quien seguía sentada en el borde de la ventana, luego se percató que a poca distancia de ella seguía el periódico.

El joven cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó a ella.

Hermione imaginaba lo que él le diría, que estos encuentros debían terminar, que siendo Cho su esposa todo sería muy distinto.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Quizá tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Tenemos que hablar - fueron las primeras palabras de Harry y Hermione se volvió hacia él asintiendo.

La única solución que llegaba a la mente de Hermione era seguir con todo: ella nunca diría nada, incluso aceptaría dos encuentro cada mes o uno si acaso lo primero era demasiado. Pero de ahí a dejarlo completamente.... no podía!! Hermione no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad que está muy cercana de que ocurra.

- Hermione, esto no puede seguir así - Harry la tomó de las manos amigablemente pero ella no estaba dispuesta a actuar de la misma forma por lo que empezó con lo de siempre: robándole un beso, esa espléndida caricia que él jamás le negaba. Hermione estaba segura de que si ella aparecía en la boda y lo besaba él no haría nada por evitarlo sea cuales fueran las consecuencias de esta locura.

Poco a poco ella se incorporaba de su sitio y no se despegaba de sus labios, le rodeó el cuello con firmeza y lo llevaba hacia la recámara despojándolo de toda la ropa que le estorbara.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**No sé si la próxima vez me aprisione de ti,  
te fundas en mí y no te vas de mí.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La torrente de pasión la envolvía como si fuese la primera vez que iba a entregársele en cuerpo y alma; sus manos se deslizaban con mayor confianza por el masculino torso delatando que Hermione conocía perfectamente cada caricia que lograban excitarlo.

Harry hundió los dedos detrás de la nuca envuelta de cabellos castaños y rizados mientras sus labios seguían degustando el sabor de su dueña.

Era como si Harry hubiese leído los pensamientos de Hermione y también le tentaba la posibilidad de seguir con todo ello después de la boda de él y Cho.

Si él se lo proponía Hermione aceptaría sin duda alguna. ¡¡Al diablo con lo demás!! Nadie podría comprenderla porque simplemente nadie pasaba por lo que ella experimentaba: esa necesidad de tenerlo aunque estuviese prohibido, esas ansias de entregarse a él sin reservas y sin temores, e incluso había logrado fantasear en esos prohibidos momentos que Harry le pertenece aunque esto a la larga se ha convertido en una agonizante herida en su alma la cual no quiere ni desea curar. Su situación era dolorosa, sin duda alguna, pero todo esto quedaba en el olvido cuando tenía a Harry, podía acariciarlo y besarlo, llevarlo de la mano hacia el mundo del placer que juntos fueron formando a través de los años.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias se deslicen  
hasta el fondo de tu alma,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Harry deslizó una mano por el hombro de Hermione y apartó los mechones crespos para comenzar a saborear la salada piel de la joven. Ella suspiró ante el gesto y deslizó sus manos desde la parte baja de su espalda subiendo lentamente acariciando con delicadeza ante el recorrido que hacía, esto era una de las cosas que a él le fascinaban y lo delataba en especial por la forma en que le mordisqueaba el cuello como respuesta.

Ella hubiese querido decirle un _'No me dejes'_ pero tuvo que morderse los labios para no hacerlo y arruinar con ello el ambiente mágico que forjó, sin esfuerzo alguno, esto debía admitirlo, pero siempre estaría con ese palpito de que esta podría ser la última vez.

El joven siguió subiendo sus labios conforme ella iba avanzando con sus manos. En el instante en que Harry llegó a su barbilla las manos de ella estaban en el cuello y de cierta forma lo aprisionaban. Los brazos de Harry se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y la asió contra sí de una forma un tanto brusca haciendo perfecto contraste con la delicada forma que él posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos  
sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Pronto sus cuerpos estaban en pleno contacto, cada movimiento de caderas significaba corriente en la piel y gemidos ahogados por los profundos besos que se brindaban. Harry se aferró a la cintura de Hermione ayudándola a mantener el ritmo suave y firme que la situación exigía.

La calidez del joven la embriagaban inevitablemente. Si hubiese algo que aportar a los conocimientos de la humanidad Hermione declararía que el contacto sexual sabe mejor cuando el amor está incluido (así sea por parte de uno de los participantes) y que ningún dolor (ni físico ni espiritual) podrán compararse con la plenitud de entregarse libremente a ese ser que se ama, aún cuando ese amor no sea correspondido, aún cuando esos encuentros no deban darse.

Hermione arqueó su espalda al traspasar los límites que su cuerpo podía soportar y arrastró con ello a Harry, el sudor de él cayó en el desnudo y femenino cuerpo para fusionarse con el de ella tal como lo hacían sus labios.

_'Te amo'_ Hermione dejó escapar en un gemido. Una tembladera invadió el cuerpo de ella y no era consecuente del orgasmo.

Harry no respondió, simplemente dejó descansar su barbilla en el hombro de ella quien no pudo soportar la indiferente actitud del joven ante sus palabras y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que se confundieron con el sudor.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer  
que amores como este no se deben de perder_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Segundos después Hermione dejó caer su cuerpo sobre las humedecidas sábanas, deslizó de inmediato el dorso de su mano por su rostro para secarse el sudor. De inmediato Harry la cubrió con la sábana de seda más próxima y le besó la frente.

La suavidad de la sábana no se comparaba en nada a la de los labios de Harry, mucho menos podrían igualar su incandescencia pero al menos serviría ahora que el tiempo estaba en plena madrugada.

Hermione deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que él no se marchara. A veces Harry se quedaba hasta el día siguiente, desayunaban juntos, pasaban unas horas platicando de cualquier tema y luego debían seguir con sus respectivas vidas. En otras ocasiones él debía irse antes de que el sol apareciera en el horizonte y ella nunca se lo reprochaba, ya suficiente era con haberlo tenido parte de la noche.

Posiblemente ahora sea una de esas veces en que la acompañaría a desayunar.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Tal vez o quizá...  
quizá o tal vez_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La joven suspiró profundamente mientras se abrazaba a la almohada sintiendo en esos instantes los labios de Harry recorrerle la espalda. Esto no era nada nuevo, él siempre lo hacía, como si fuese una manera de agradecerle por el apasionado momento que le había brindado.

_'Hermione' _le llamó en esta ocasión y esto sí era novedoso _ 'Hermione.... esto tiene que terminar'_

Ella volvió a morderse los labios y sólo atinó a afirmar con un gesto sintiendo en esos instantes cómo traicionaba a sus propios sentimientos cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era abrazarlo y no permitir que el adiós finalmente llegara.

_'Hermione'_ Harry se sentó junto a ella y acarició su rizada melena que se deslizaba sin ningún inconveniente entre los varoniles dedos _'Tú no te mereces esto. No es justo para ti'_

Ella hubiese querido protestar diciendo que sólo ella tenía derecho a elegir qué era justo y qué no en su vida. Pero sólo volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Harry era tan delicado con sus palabras, y esto Hermione lo interpretó como una clara muestra de que él no quería lastimarla.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Tal vez porque no decidiste quedarte conmigo,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La joven se aferró con mayor fuerza a la almohada que aún tenía impregnada la esencia de su amante. Harry se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse. Hermione tuvo que contener las ganas de volcarse sobre él para evitarle la partida y el esfuerzo que hacía iba en contra de su propio corazón.

Y entre el cuerpo y el alma siempre existe un ganador: el alma, en especial si se ha dejado llevar por los sentimientos que abarca tal como lo había hecho Hermione en estos últimos años por lo que ni a Harry le sorprendió tenerla arrodillada en la cama, con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

Harry besó sus cabellos, Hermione pudo sentirlo. Lo único de lo que ella no se pudo percatar fue de la semisonrisa que él le brindaba.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Quizá tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Esto significaba el final para Hermione. Luego de que él cruce la puerta será Cho quien lo tenga, será ella quien tenga que descubrir qué partes y en qué instante tocar, y Cho será quien reciba la corriente de besos que sólo él sabe brindar.

Con ella se quedará hasta el atardecer a ver películas al estilo _muggle_, porque de seguro que Harry se lo enseñará, y será ella quien se acurruque en su hombro sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y la fascinante esencia de su aroma.

La joven de apellido Granger rogaba en su interior, como siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba por partir, que existiera un nuevo encuentro, aunque sea breve, aunque luego le duela el resignarse a su adiós.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**No sé si la próxima vez me aprisione de ti,  
te fundas en mí y no te vas de mí.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hermione acarició su masculino dorso que conservaba las cicatrices de sus hazañas y que aún estaba desnudo, pero esta vez no lo acarició buscando un encuentro sexual, sino más bien haciéndole sentir el amor que le tenía y cómo esperaría por él por siempre, así se case con Cho.

Luego subió sus manos hasta los hombros con lentitud, si las manos de Hermione quemaran en aquellos instantes estuviese tatuada en la piel de Harry todo el recorrido que provocaba el roce de sus palmas.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Pues voy a procurar que mis caricias se deslicen  
hasta el fondo de tu alma,**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Finalmente las manos de ella habían llegado a su cuello. Ahora ella pudo apreciar la sonrisa del joven de mirada del color de la esmeralda.

_«La amigable sonrisa» _pensó Hermione y, aunque le costó, le sonrió de igual manera.

Harry acercó su rostro al de ella y posó su frente en la de ella, visiblemente cautivado por la cercanía lo cual llenó, de cierta forma, de orgullo al corazón de Hermione.

El alba atrasó su reloj, la semi-luz seguía presente en la habitación dándole mayor encanto al momento. Y es que, para Hermione, todo instante a solas con Harry tenía su magia propia.

Con un leve movimiento Harry le brindó un cálido beso lo cual provocó un cosquilleo profundo en el estómago de Hermione: esa era la primera vez que Harry buscaba sus labios. De seguro que las caricias anteriores lo habían incitado a ello.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos  
sea un suspiro que nos lleve al infinito,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hermione le entregó sus labios sin reparo alguno, con delicadeza tal como lo hacía Harry, para luego profundizar el contacto, tal como a él le encantaba hacerlo.

Esta era una forma de comunicarse con su alma, gritarle cuánto le amaba y cuánto envidiaba a su prometida. Lo que sí estaba segura (y esto la mantenía tranquila) era que Harry a nadie le entregaría esa forma de besarla. Él se lo había jurado en forma secreta.

_'Debo partir' _murmuró Harry entre sus labios y volvió a darle un fugaz beso, como para conservar entre sus recuerdos el sabor de sus femeninos labios.

Hermione le sonrió recordándose a sí misma todo el amor que le tenía y volvió a su sitio en la cama, aferrándose a la almohada con mayor intensidad.

Harry deslizó nuevamente la suave sábana sobre ella y no evitó la tentación de acariciarle un brazo, luego terminó de vestirse y sin más palabras salió de la habitación.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Tal vez nuestra estrella te llegue a convencer  
que amores como este no se deben de perder_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Hermione tragó saliva pero no pudo tragarse su dolor, así que hundió su rostro en la almohada y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran debido a su impotencia y maldiciendo su estupidez al haber sido justamente ella la que provocó que Harry volviese con Cho a mediados de Sexto Año para él y Séptimo para ella. 

Ahora, y por primera vez en su vida, intentaba trazarse un rumbo sin él. Era lo mejor, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo lograría de la noche a la mañana, pero tarde o temprano debía comenzar a trabajar en ello.

Y Hermione se entregó al mundo de Morfeo, un poco cansada por el dolor, un poco cansada de su último encuentro con Harry.

Dentro de unas pocas horas el sol aparecerá dando el inicio en una nueva etapa en su vida, de esto ella no tenía duda alguna.

Y fue inevitable, pero soñó con él, con lo vivido en todo ese tiempo: desde que se conocieron en el vagón del tren hasta las centésimas de veces en que le salvó la vida pasando por los momentos que ella le suplicaba calma o cuando le aconsejaba sobre tal situación. También tuvo presente los momentos en que él le confió cosas personales y ella le escuchaba sin juzgarlo. Tampoco se escaparon las imágenes de los reproches de ella por su bienestar y de lo terco que él se ponía.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**_Tal vez o quizá...  
quizá o tal vez._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Tantas cosas ocurridas en su mente, era más que obvio que al abrir los ojos se encontrara con el reloj indicando que era más de las 2 de la tarde.

Lo que Hermione sí no hubiese esperado sentir eran unos labios deslizarse levemente por su cuello.

_'¿Harry?' _murmuró sintiendo la aceleración de su propio corazón

_'Dime'_ le contestó sin dejar de besarla.

Hermione se perdió en la encantadora sensación que los besos en su cuello le producían.

_'Has regresado'_ Hermione comentó con una amplia sonrisa, por el momento no le importaba nada más.

_'Por supuesto!! Y todo está resuelto'_

La joven se incorporó levemente cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana y mostrándole una intrigante mirada. Harry besó sus labios de una forma muy fugaz.

_'Te dije que no merecías esta situación ni un sólo segundo más'_ comenzó a explicarse percatándose que ella aún no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba _'Terminé con Cho. No puedo seguir con alguien a quien no amo'_

_'Entonces.... ¿Cómo te atreviste a pedirle matrimonio?'_

Harry frunció el entrecejo un tanto desconcertado.

_'Ella fue quien anunció eso. Yo jamás le pedí que nos casáramos!!' _Hermione sentía que el alma volvía a su cuerpo. ¿Era acaso esto una cruel jugada de sus sueños? _'Si hay alguien a quien debería pedirle eso es a ti'_

_'¿Por qué?'_ ella se atrevió a preguntar para palmar con mayor precisión su realidad.

_'¡Porque es a ti a quien amo! ¡Eres tú con la que deseo permanecer el resto de mi vida' _Harry le levantó el mentón _'Y porque quiero quedarme aferrado a ti luego de hacer el amor'_

Hermione dejó que sus últimas tres palabras danzaran en su interior. Ninguno de los encuentros apasionados había sido (por parte de él) simplemente sexo y pasión.

_'Harry... Te amo'_

El joven sonrió ante aquella frase y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

_'Yo también te amo'_ Harry besó su cuello _'Ahora me siento libre para decírtelo'_

El corazón de Hermione se agitaba como nunca antes en la vida, su respiración se agitó y la felicidad se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

_'Cásate conmigo'_ le susurró con frenesí abrazándola y dejando caer la sábana que la cubría.

Hermione atinó a responder como muchas veces había venido haciéndolo: asintiendo con un gesto, pero en esta ocasión era porque las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta.

Y a partir de ese día su vida comenzaba con un nuevo giro.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:** Mi primer fict lemon Hr/H y aunque no quedo del todo satisfecha (me refiero al estilo literario =^^=) lo publico para saber las opiniones de los lectores (a veces creo que soy demasiado exigente conmigo misma. Leo fict tan buenos que hasta envidia me dan - envidia de la buena, por si acaso -)

Mis correos electrónicos son: dragonzukino@hotmail.com o dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx y a los mismos pueden dejarme sus valiosos mensajes personales, o faciliten más sus vidas y dejen review (que igual me encantan ^^)

La canción se titula **_'Tal vez'_** de la cantante mexicana **_'Paulina Rubio' _**Je, je, je.... extraño, tomando en cuenta que este fict pueden tomarlo como una versión un tanto cambiada de mi otro fict _'Quizás sí, quizás no' _sólo con el pequeño detalle de que es Hermione quien está en la incertidumbre. Y ahora que lo analizo... _'Quizás sí... quizás no' 'Tal vez... quizá'_ son títulos **MUY **parecidos, no?


End file.
